The new Everafter(s)?
by The Potal
Summary: Mr. Canis had just been born. How did Granny Relda and Canis met? How come people are now being consantly killed? For the first time ever, Canis is not a supsect. No, they think it was a girl...
1. Chapter 1

Most men are born with confusion and a calming mother. I was born with only one of those things, Confusion. And lots of lots of pain. I slowly opened my eyes, to find myself laying on a forrest floor. Something rippled behind me as I stretched my right arm. I looked to find: nothing? I stretched out my arm. The invisible Something blocked it from going all the way out. "Oh, why am I _always _stuck with you on patrol?" someone whined. I turned back around.

Because Hamstead, you idiot, I'm your brother!" "So?! I'll rather be stuck with Mayor Charming!" the first voice whined. Two, rather fat, sheriffs came into view. One was fatter than the other, but yet, the skinner one's pants were ten sizes two big, or so. I walked closer towards them, to get a better view. Crunch! I looked down. I had stepped on a stick. The two fat sheriffs quickly pulled out their guns. "Who's there?" The skinner one said, pulling up his pants. I raised my hands in the air and walked where they could see me. The sheriffs slowly put their guns down. "Who are you?" the one with the ten times too big pants asked. To tell the truth, I didn't know. All I remembered was, well actually, nothing. "I don't know," I stuttered. The two sheriffs looked at each other and nodded.

Hamstead pulled up in the driveway. He smiled at me as we pulled to a stop. We got out. "Now, don't worry. Ms. Relda Grimm is a sweetheart. But, be careful, though. That girl can talk someone's ear off." I laughed at his crude joke. "She sounds great." We walked up to the front steps. Hamstead ranged the doorbell. Nothing. He rang it yet again. Again. Again. Hamstead got ready to start banging on the door when Ms. Relda Grimm opened the door. Hamstead looked up at his hand, raised up and ready to bang, smiled nervously, and quickly pulled it behind him. Ms. Grimm smiled. "This is the man, is he not?" she asked. I had to admit, she was rather pretty. "Well, come on in," she said. "Well, I've got to go," Hamstead said, scratching his head. Ms. Grimm and I walked into her house. Or more like a library that has too many books without shelves. She showed me my room. The rest of the day was great.


	2. Chapter 2: The Murder

"Relda, I demand you not to!" "Charming, I'm a Grimm. And that's what a Grimm does." "So? This is my ordeal. Not yours and that man of yours." I awoke with a groan. I had somehow managed to fallen off my bed with my feet covered in a thin layer of Forrest floor. I got up quickly, and got dressed. Walking downstairs, I saw Mrs. Grimm and a man. Mrs. Grimm smiled at me politely. "Well good morning, Jake." That was my name for now. Jake. To be honest, I hated it. "Well, Jake why don't you tell this old lady to leave this case alone." "Or what about you just leave her alone," I said. Mayor Charming seemed startled. "Well, for now, I guess it won't hurt."

Cinderella was dead. Found in the forest, it looked like someone, or more or less, a something, had violently attacked her and, well, ate some of her. We only knew it was her by her crown. We found Hamstead at the scene of the crime. He sighed. "This is the fifth killing and eating crime of this week. Funny thing is, they'll are Everafters." "Any suspects?" Relda asked. That's when it hit. I suddenly saw the forest. But it was different. I was watching the murder as if I was the killer. I was a wolf. I shook it off. "We think it was the Monster." Relda gasped. "But he's supposedly dead." "The girl." "Excuse me, but what is going on?" I asked. "Oh hey Jake. Didn't see you there. There's an old folk legend of this monster and his daughter. Swindle thinks it's her." I nodded, not sure where Swindle got his badge. There was no such thing as live folk tells. Right?

One o'clock, night.

I rose suddenly as a scream came out of the other room. _Relda_ I thought. I rushed into her room to find nothing but an opened room. "The scream must've come from here somewhere," I thought. I heard it again. _Outside. _Out in the woods I saw a beam of light. "Stay put if you know what's best for you!" a girl shouted. I squinted to see a fourteen year old girl. She had golden brown hair and green eyes. In her outstreched hand was a small gun.


End file.
